The Deserts of Mali
Blair and Linder are drinking tea on a cave lake close to the Prothimian Temple, “What can you tell me about my uncle? Is he a Prothimian Warrior?” Blair asked, “No he isn’t, we trained him like a Prothimian Warrior, but he never wanted to be one. His only purpose was helping your father and mother” Linder said, “What about my parents?” Blair asked, Linder was quiet for a brief moment as he puts his cup of tea on a rock, “Your parents are the biggest mystery, the last time we had communication to them, they told us they were preparing to hunt on an island in Denmark, they never appeared on our temples or gave us a message anymore” Linder said, Blair’s expression became of stress, “Don’t worry Blair, I can still sense their lights! They might be still alive somewhere in this world” Linder said, “I just want to see my parents, I haven’t seen them for 9 years” Blair said, “I know it feels sadness, believe me, you will find them soon!” Linder said. Both get up and Blair touches the lake “It’s hot, SO! Besides training being a warrior, what else I need to practice?” Blair said, “Too many history, science and many languages” Linder said. Blair goes to sleep on a room on the temple, meanwhile, Abioye enters the room “Are you ready for tomorrow?” Abioye said, “Yes! I’m really excited for this” Blair said. The next day, Abioye and Blair are on the training room filled with weapons, shields and staffs, “Alright Blair! Listen up, before we get to the training, just to tell you the training is hard, Okay?” Abioye said, “Well in that case let’s do it!” Blair said. Two weeks after hard training, we see Blair running on a tall mountain “Come on Blair! All I see is your lazy ass dragged down by the snow!” Abioye said, Blair so tired falls “I can’t! I’m so tired” Blair said. Abioye runs on Blair with an angry face, “COME ON KID!!! Imagine a creature chasing you! At least the training is so hard I made your muscles stronger! MOVE!!!” Abioye said. Suddenly, Blair looks up at the top of the mountain is seen by a strange dark figure watching Blair, then it disappeared. Blair and Abioye are now on the training room while Blair is sleeping on the floor, “Take a rest, I know it’s hard, but a warrior needs to be trained like this” Abioye said, “My muscles! They are sure getting bigger and stronger” Blair said. After months of training, Blair got the strength of a warrior, Abioye takes Blair to the weapon room, “Now that I taught you how strong you can be, now it’s the turn of the next category. Martial Arts and weapons” Abioye said, “And what type of martial arts I’m going to learn?” Blair asked, “You will learn three! Shippalgi, Jiu-Jitsu and Bulgyo Musul, you will learn to fight with weapons too” Abioye said, Abioye shows the weapons of the room, Blair was impressed of how many weapons they have, “Swords, Bows, Spears, Crossbows, Fire Power Weapons and Knives”. Mali, Province of Tombuctu, 1887 2 years have passed, Blair has now become a strong man trained his body and weapons, Blair is equipped with a metal chestplate, metal bracers and a brown coat. Abioye and Blair are on the deserts of Tombuctu, a place in North Africa with a legend of a giant creature roaming the sands, “So if I kill this creature I will have the Prothimian Soul and being officially a Prothimian Warrior? I’m ready for this” Blair said, “Remember! Be brave and fight with this creature, if you kill him meet me at the town of Gao just on the east!” Abioye said, Abioye hugs Blair, “Good luck, I hope you kill him” Abioye said worried. Blair gets his weapons ready and Abioye leaves with his horse riding to the east. “Ok breath… breath…” said Blair himself nervious, Blair with his weapons ready goes riding with the horse, hours have reached Blair getting tired of looking the creature, Blair takes a rest on a rock. Abioye is on Gao, the night is quiet and the moon is brighter than the light of the town, Abioye is on the roof of an empty house sharping his Longsword, a girl appears behind Abioye, “Kiona, it’s been a long time” Abioye said, “You better talk fast, I have been walking this desert for many days” Kiona said, “We are gonna need your help again, Verena has become evil by an evil force, something maniputated her and now she’s making rituals to summon someone who can make this world into hell” Abioye said. “Hmmm… You know I you can do this without me? There’s like more than 150 warriors in the order and you expect me to help you?” Kiona said, “The rest of the warriors are on their missions, some of them went to Mars, others are their own mission in all the continents and we have lost 17 warriors these last years. We are only 89 warriors” Abioye said, “Why only 89? Last time I was with my master, we were like 150 or more” Kiona said. Abioye gets his Longsword a bath of holy water, “We have been fighting with powerful spiritual beings and many of them tried to stop Verena. Tomorrow we are going to an old fortress in Algeria, where we are going to meet up with a Husangian group” Abioye said. Meanwhile in the desert, Blair was sleeping on a small sand mountain with the horse, Blair was tired and stressed, “Goddammit! I need to find that creature, or else I will be lost in this desert”. Blair wokes up in the morning, he then realizes his horse in missing, “Ugh! Really!?” Blair said. The young hunter goes walking to the north of Mali trying to find the creature, Blair later can hear some screams of people. Blair is close to a town where he has never visited, the town looks destroyed and far away he can see the creature killing people and destroying. The moment has come, Blair is terribly nervous and gets his weapons ready, “Ok Blair! Without the Prothimian Soul I can still kick this creature’s ass!” said himself. Blair is running as fast as he can to go to the town fast. A family is running and hides on the house, the creature’s with the appearance of a giant mole rat with a fearful jaw, now has the family as his food. The creature suffers shoots from Blair’s rifle, “Hey you naked weird creature!” Blair said screaming, the creature sees Blair and starts getting more aggressive and charges on him, “Oh shit” Blair said, the creature fails on biting him and Blair takes his knife and stabs behind the creature, the creature turns back and hits with his mouth on Blair so hard he flew away and crashes on a wall of a house. Blair gets up charging his rifle and the creature charges again while Blair is shooting, the creature again fails on hitting or biting and Blair uses his grappling hook and shoots on the creature’s right eye, the pain of the beast intensifies and Blair takes the left eye and too much blood. The creature is not moving and he’s tired because of his wounds and the charges he made, Blair charges his rifle. Unexpectedly the creature scratches Blair’s left shoulder and runs. Blair jumps on the roof of a big house, the creature roars on Blair and makes a jump, Blair throws his Boomerang Knife on the creature’s left eye. The creature falls and he can no longer get up, Blair with his pistol shoots on the head of the creature. Blair checks if the creature if the creature is still alive, now he’s dead. The people of the town are out of the house and Blair saw them with a smile, the people made an applause for him. Blair sees soldiers riding with their horses, the French Army came and Blair was still not sure if it was good or bad. The Coronel with his soldiers came to see the creature and he walks to talk with Blair, “Did you killed this creature young hunter?” Coronel said, “Uhh… Yes I did! If you don’t trust me talk to the people” Blair said. The Coronel is impressed and orders a soldier to give a reward, “I have never seen a hunter like you kill one of those things! We tried to hunt him many times but failed, so we are going to give you a reward!” Coronel said, the soldiers came with a money bag and gives it to Blair. Blair was confused and the Coronel too, “What’s wrong?” Coronel said, “Why are you giving me money? I didn’t came here to hunt this creature for money, I came here to protect the people and have honor to do this” Blair said, the coronel is smiling and grabs the bag of money, “What’s your name?” coronel asked, “My name is, ugh... Blair, Blair Dankworth Juarez” Blair responded. “You have done something no hunter or soldier did, thank you Mr Dankworth” coronel said, the people of the town gives an applause on Blair and a soldier gives him a first aid kit, “You need to cure that shoulder” the French soldier said. Blair is going to be stable to get a new horse and rides to the east. Hours later, Blair gets to Gao and Abioye and Kiona is waiting for him, Blair has completed his task, “Blair! Did you did what I told you to do?” Abioye said, Blair in his little bag takes a teeth of the creature, “Well this is good news! How was the fight?” Abioye said, “Uuuhhh… Well I was extremely nervous at the beginning, then this creature began destroying a town, I saved the people and I killed him using my weapons. And that’s it!” Blair said. Abioye laughs and Kiona appears, “I knew you would do it! Anyway, I want to present someone who was our member of the order. Her name is Kiona” Abioye said. Kiona walks close to Blair, “Congratulations” Kiona said, “Thank you! I thought it was going to be hard” Blair said. “Listen Blair! Kiona and I we are going to the north of Algeria, we are going to do something important. I want you to travel to Italy in Naples, there’s a Prothimian Temple close to Mount Vesuvius” Abioye said, “Wait! When it’s going to be the ceremony of the Prothimian Soul?” Blair asked, “It’s going to be in a week! See you in some days! Also, you need to have a nickname before you become a Prothimian Warrior!” Abioye said. Blair is riding to the north and he’s very excited to be now a member of the Order, then Blair realizes he’s being watched by the same dark figure he saw two years ago on a mountain, the dark figure teleports behind Blair and it forms to his original form as a vampire, “Hello, I bring you a message to you, young warrior” the vampire said, “Who are you?! Why are you following me?” Blair said, “Verena doesn’t want to be your enemy, so if your master wants you to fight against us, you and your master will suffer the consequences” the vampire said, “What if I ignore your warning?” Blair said, “Then you will die and perhaps your parents would be ashamed to have a dead son” the vampire said. Blair angry shoots on the head of the vampire and both start fighting, Blair with his knife stabs on the heart and the vampire screams, “What do you know about my parents?! ANSWER MY QUESTION!!!” Blair screamed, “Your parents are far away, you will never find them! You can only wait your death when Verena meets you” the vampire said. Blair throws the vampire to a rock and the vampire floats, “Who are you to ignore my warning?!” the vampire said, Blair is walking towards to him, “I am Blair Light, and I will hunt you down no matter what happens. Then I’m going to kill your little friends and kick your ass, don’t waste my time here jackass” Blair said. The vampire disappears and Blair goes riding with his horse to get to the temple. Characters * Blair Night * Abioye Bachir * Linder Quantion * Black Blood * Kiona Slevacki Kaijus * Gimolonox (Only a cub) Trivia * The creature that appears in this episode, is from the species of Gimolonox * Blair fought this creature without his powers. Category:Blair Night The Monster Slayer Episodes Category:Fanfiction